


Temperature

by whenden



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenden/pseuds/whenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an after school study session can lead to better things than an understanding of a text book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished re-watching 02 with my sister, now it's time to re-watch it again with English subs instead of the English dub! I'm gonna be drowning in the Daiken feels before the year is up. And I'm going to continue to ignore the very end, cause that's how we roll.

We’re sixteen and sitting on my bed and he’s telling me something about fractions that I don’t even understand. He sounds so animated, though, talking with his hands, this weird smile that’s not even a smile on his face, like, how does someone even smile without smiling?

I asked Ken to come over and help me with this math junk after school cause, honestly, I just don’t wanna get kicked off the soccer team, but now that he’s here, this grade and soccer are the last things on my mind.

All I can think about is this thing he told me last year. Something about asexual or whatever, I don’t remember all the details, just that Ken’s not interested.

How can someone be _not interested_? That doesn’t even make sense to me.

But he’s talking and I’m not listening, I’m just watching him scribble math problems that are too long and too complicated. His hair keeps falling in his eyes and he does this thing where instead of pushing it out of his way with his hand like a normal human, he tucks it behind his ear with the pencil.

“Davis!” he snaps my name out sharper than any teacher, and my hands tighten around the notebook. “Davis, are you even listening?”

How long had he been looking at me? Or asking me something or whatever he was doing.

“Yeah, carry the one, right?” The heat from my sweaty palms is suddenly all over my face. I hate that feeling. Why’s he make me feel so dumb. It feels good when we’re together but also really… Weird? I don’t know how it feels, just that it’s good but it’s also not good but even then it’s not really bad. It’s more like someone turned up the thermostat without telling anyone else and you don’t notice right away but after an hour or two it dawns on you that it’s too hot in here.

He laughs, not an actual laugh, just this small hiccup of a laugh that’s more of a smile. I like it. 

“Pay attention this time and watch.” Ken doesn’t make fun of me like the others do, just starts explaining it over from the very beginning.

He re-writes the math problem and keeps glancing over at me while he’s talking to make sure I’m paying attention and as much as I want to, I just can’t. I can’t watch the paper when he’s talking, how’s he expect me to do two things at once? I’ve gotta watch his mouth as he explains it or I’ll mishear him. I don’t wanna disappoint him, though, but I really just don’t want to look at the paper cause I’m just gonna get confused again. I’ve got enough to be confused about without adding to the pile.

Suddenly his hand is waving in front of my face and now my face and ears are hotter than Flamedramon.

“Hello, Earth to Davis? What’s with you today?“

Now he sounds exasperated and maybe a little worried, I don’t know, sometimes it’s really hard to tell with Ken but he looks upset and the way his mouth turns down and -

“Ken, can I kiss you?”

The question’s outta my mouth before I can even process it and suddenly I don’t feel so courageous anymore. “Not- Not that you’d wanna kiss me, I mean, we’re friends and you don’t really kiss your friends plus, I mean, what you told me before about you bein’ whatever, that’s cool I - MMPH-!”

His mouth is on mine before I can even finish my sentence and it doesn’t feel anything like when our digimon DNA digivolve together. This isn’t calm and happy this is nerve-wracking and hot and his breath’s in my mouth and all I can feel is my own heart thudding way too hard in my chest and I don’t know what to do with my hands and before I can even think about kissing him back he’s moving away from me.

“Will you pay attention now?”

I barely hear the words, my head’s reeling, how’s Ken expect me to pay attention after _that_? I’m all sweaty and it’s way too hot in here now and he’s sitting there like he hasn’t done anything and I feel like I just ran half way across the digiworld and- Oh.

“I- I’ll be right back, Ken, bathroom!” I practically spring off my bed, hitting the hardwood floor in socked feet and sliding, having to catch myself on the bedpost before stepping backwards to the door. Maybe blurting that out wasn’t a good idea and all Ken does is sit there and tilt his head at me.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asks that like he’s agitated, he even looks uneasy, but he isn’t tripping over himself, he’s acting just the same as he always does and he’s the one that just kissed me!

“Yeah! I’m fine, it’s just really hot in here, you know?” My back hits the door frame before I turn and kinda roll out the bedroom door, tripping over my feet as I go. “I’m gonna go turn on the air!”

“I thought you were going to the bathroom?” I hear the math book snap shut and my bed creak and glance back and he’s standing at the door to my bedroom. His head’s tilted and he looks more confused than I’ve ever seen him before and I can’t help but to laugh when I finally realize what he meant a year ago.

Ken isn’t _not interested_ in _me_. He’s just. _Ken_.


End file.
